Various scraping tools using razor blades are currently sold and some are the subject of design and/or utility patents; e.g., U.S. Pat. No. Des. 282,881 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,855,700.
Standard single-edged razor blades are constructed of substantially thinner metal than the utility blades used in the present invention, thus limiting the force which can be applied to the scraper to remove materials due to the danger of breaking the blades.
Previous designs of utility blade scrapers typically have held the utility blade in a fixed position by clamping or by friction, with a removable cap being used to cover the scraping edge of the utility blade during storage. The cap can be easily lost, thus leaving the sharp scraping edge of the utility blade exposed. When the utility blade is held in position by friction, it is difficult to insert or remove the blade. Friction is typically used to hold the utility blade since utility blades do not have a back piece structure to help secure it in position as does the standard industrial razor blade.
Scrapers have utilized retractable razor blades. However, the design of the industrial razor blade trigger is such that the blade is held typically on both sides by the trigger, which makes it more difficult for easy removal of the razor blade. The present invention solves these and other problems associated with currently available scraper tools.